This invention relates to gear racks, and more particularly, to a gear retention system for use with gear racks.
Vehicle racks for carrying bicycles or other wheeled vehicles or sports gear (such as canoes, surfboards, etc.) need to secure the gear to the rack, to ensure that the gear does not get bounced out of the rack as a result of road conditions or sudden stops, etc.
For example, with bicycles, there are two popular styles of securing bicycles to racks, particularly when considering roof racks. The fork mount style employs a receiving member on the rack that is adapted to clamp to the front fork of the bicycle. A disadvantage to this style is that the front wheel of the bicycle must be removed to attach the bicycle to the rack. Some people prefer not to have to remove the wheel. Another style employs a clamp that attaches to the bicycle""s frame. Both wheels remain on the bicycle in this style. However, some cyclists are reluctant to use the clamping style racks, fearing that the clamps might damage the finish of the bicycle frame as a result of vibration during transport.
There are two popular styles of roof rack systems for vehicles. One system employs cross bars (the bars extending from one lateral side of the roof rack system to the other lateral side) having a rectangular shape, while the other system uses circular shaped cross bars. Heretofore, having purchased one style or the other, a user had to purchase equipment specifically adapted to mount to that style of system.
As an attempt to overcome some of the above disadvantages, for bicycles, a clamping mechanism that secures the bicycle by attachment to the pedal and crank has been devised. The axis of rotation of the clamping mechanism is separate from the cross bar axis, and a substantial secondary structure is required to carry the side loads arising from the bicycle trying to tip over. The mounting mechanism transfers the load to the cross bar, but adds cost to the overall system.
In accordance with the invention, a rack arm is provided that rotatably mounts to the cross bars of a rack for sports gear. The arm rotates about the cross bar, causing the side loads to be carried by the cross bar.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sports gear rack arm adapted to rotatably mount to the cross bars of different style rack systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved rack arm that rotates about a rack cross bar and enables a bicycle to be secured to a roof rack system without attaching to the bicycle""s frame.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved rack arm that enables a bicycle to be secured to a roof rack system via the rack""s cross bar without requiring removal of the bicycle""s wheel.
The subject matter of the present invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of this specification. However, both the organization and method of operation, together with further advantages and objects thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in connection with accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to like elements.